Algo Que No Esperaba
by Dramione18
Summary: Freddie cuenta como es su vida despues de vivir lejos de su madre, y la verdad nunca se espero eso que le estaba pasando. la vida de demaciadas vueltas. 100 % Seddie
1. Chapter 1

DEJAME IR (CAPITULO 1)

Ok, este es el primer capitulo, talvez sean 2 o 3 capitulo, espero qe les vaya a gustar :)

Ni en un millon de años me hubiera imaginado esto que estaba pasando, nisiquiera en mis mas retorsidos sueños hubiera pensado que esto me hubiera pasado a mi Freddie Benson, Pero bueno no me arrepentia de nada de lo que pasaba, ahora despues de 5 años de salir de la secundaria yo me encontraba en mi propia casa, quien lo hiba a pensar Freddie Benson viviendo a miles de kilometros de su madre sobreprotectora, Ja nadie se lo hubiera imaginado. Pero ya era tiempo de cortar el cordon umbilical que tenia con mi madre. Pero ya tenia 22 años, ya estaba suficientemente grande como para tener mi propia casa.  
>Aun recordaba las palabras de mi madre cuando me miro que estaba metiendo en la maletas toda mi ropa y mis cosas<p>

-Fredward no hagas esto, a quien le hare baños antipiojos?

-Mama ya tengo 22 años estudie la universidad en california pero aun asi venia a casa todos los fines de semana, ahora tengo derecho de vivir en mi propia casa

-Pero Freddie ya no vere a mi bebe consentido

-Mama siempre sere tu bebe, pero es hora de que me dejes partir

Podia ver la cara de tristeza de mi madre, a ella le dolia verme partir lejos de ella y lo que mas le dolia era ver que me llevaria a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, me partia el corazon verla asi, pero tenia que llebarme a esa persona que ellla amaba

-Llevate el joyero

-Mama!

-Lo necesitaras

-Mama!

-Aslo por tu vieja madre

-Ok

-Encerio extrañare que la casa se encuentre sola

-No te preocupes te visitare

-Prometelo

-Lo prometo

Pude ver como mi madre dejo caer unas lagrimas, no me gustaba verla asi, me acerque a ella y la abraze

-Te quiero mama

-Yo tambien

Ya habia pasado un año desde que habia dejado la casa de mi madre, pero de verdad era mucho mejor estar separado de ella, pero ahora iria a Seattle, Carly anunciaria su compromiso con Preston, un chico que habia conocido en la universidad, y la verdad no podia faltar a ese evento y tambien queria ir porque necesitaba ver de nuevo a mi madre, ya que tenia casi un mes que no la veia, entre al baño a tomar una ducha y deje que el agua fria tocara mi cuerpo, pero entonces pude sentir unaa suaves manos abrazarme

-Estresado?

-No, solo un poco cansado, el trabajo me tiene agotado y ademas quiero ver a mi madre

-No te preocupes, en unas horas estaras con la loca de tu madre

Yo solo sonrei, apesar de los años ella nunca cambiaria, me voltee solo para quedar frente a esos ojos azules que me traian loco desde hace mas de 8 años


	2. Chapter 2

NO SEAS CELOSO BENSON(CAPITULO 2)

Ok, nunca suelo subir 2 capitulos de un dia para otro Pero como la novela no es tan larga he decidido publicarla seguido, ademas en la novela trae partes del capitulo de IOMG Y como ahora se estrena en Nick Latinoamerica decidi darles este regalo.  
>Oki, el otro capitulo sera para el miercoles, espero que les gustee<p>

-No le digas loca a mi madre Sam

-Es la verdad, es una loca, gracias a dios conseguimos casa lejos de ella, estaba preocupada por que algun dia que me metiera a bañar ella pusiera shapoo antipiojos en el baño

Era verdad, esto nunca me lo habia imaginado, Sam y yo viviendo juntos, esto en verdad era algo que no me esperaba, Sam y yo viviamos juntos desde los 19 años, pero ya teniamos 2 años de noviasgo cuando las circustancias de la vida no hiso que vivieramos juntos , habiamos rentado un apartamento ya que no queriamos estar separados mientras estavamos llendo a la universidad, Sam me acompañaba todos los fines de semana a ver a mi mama, y aunque Sam no queria portarse grosera con mi madre yo me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la pasiencia, bueno mejor dicho la poca pasiencia que tenia, por eso habiamos decidido vivir en nuestra propia casa

-Ya se hace tarde Freddie y no creo que Carly quiera que llegemos tarde

Ella salio envolviendose en una toalla y yo no pude evitar sonreir al verla, encerio esto era un sueño, jamas imagine que yo y Sam estariamos juntos, terminariamos de bañarnos y decidimos comenzar a vestirnos

-En verdad si te pondras ese vestido?

Aunque sabia que ella y yo estabamos juntos no podia evitar pensar que ese vestido era demaciado sexy y yo solo podia verla asi, los celos comenzaron a surguir

-No seas nenita Freddie, tengo 5 años soportandote, crees que me voy a ir con el primer chico que me mire pervertidamente?

-No desconfio de ti, si no de los chicos que estaran ahi, ademas si no lo recuerdas Mike estara ahi y el anduvo detras de mi mientras estavamos en la universidad

-Fredbobo acaso no recuerdas que en la graduacion lo golpee y creo que con ese golpe no tendra hijos

-Me da gusto que lo hayas golpeado, como se atrevio a quererte besar ?¬¬

-Yo me se defender de todos no te preocupes, ademas no seas celoso Benson

Ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso rapido y despues se comenzo a vestir, en realidad no podia evitar verla vestirse, tenia un cuerpo de diosa y su cuerpo resaltaba mas con ese vestido azul agustado que se estaba poniendo, Mis celos volvieron a surguir

-Vas a estarme viendo como pervertido todo el dia o te vas a comenzar a vestir? no que querias ver a tu mama

Ella siempre ma sacaba una sonrisa y por esa razon estaba locamente enamorado de ella, me comenze a vestir, pero aun asi la seguia viendo, encerio me tenia loco.

-En un minuto vengo

-Ok

Ella salio por la puerta de la habitacion y yo solo me deje caer en la cama, encerio no podia ser mas feliz en mi vida, aun no podia creer que Sam Puckett la chica que me habia maltratado fisica y Psicologimante hubiera terminado conmigo, encerio esto no me lo esperaba, era como un sueño del que no podia despertar y en verdad no podia estar mas feliz, cerre mis ojos por un momento y recorde esa noche en el encierro, cuando ella se atrevio a besarme, encerio yo siempre habia sido un cobarde y nunca me atrevi a nada, pero desde ese beso ella me dejo completamente loco, Agradesco no haberme sentido nervioso esa noche, y sali directamente a buscarla, ya que despues de haberme besado habia salido corriendo. Pero agradecia haberla encontrado tratando de esconderse en uno de los salones que estaba vacios

-Puckett porque te escondes?

Podia ver como ella tenia las mejillas emcendidas, un lindo rubos cubria sus mejillas, trate de acercarme a ella y note que se puso nerviosa

-Anda ve y dile a todo el mundo que te bese, no me importa que se burlen de mi

Podia ver su mirada desafiante y era la primera vez que no le tube miedo

-Si me gustas un poco, pero no creas que puede pasar algo entre nosotros, solo fue un impulso Benson asi que no te hagas Ilu...

Antes de que siguiera hablando me acerque y la bese, encerio yo tampoco podia ocultar lo que sentia, y gracias a ese beso que ella me habia dado habia comprobado que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Pude sentir cuando ella se alejo de mi, yo aun sostenia su cintura y pege mi frente con la de ella, podia ver como se sonrojaba aun mas

-Porque hisiste esto?

-Por la razon de que estoy enamorado de ti

Desde ese dia no nos habiamos separado ni un solo instante, la amaba y por eso no hiba a permitir estar alejado tanto tiempo de ella.

-En que piensas? me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

-En ti

Le dedique una sonrisa y ella me devolvio otra sonrisa, encerio amaba esa sonrisa que me volvia loco, ella se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Vamos a llegar tarde

-Ok

Me levante de la cama y mire el joyero que mi madre me habia regalado, encerio aun no podia creer que mi madre me hisiera conservarla, pero era tiempo de que este joyero fuera de otra persona.

-Papi como me veo?

Mi pequeña Emily de 4 años corrio a donde yo estaba y yo la carge en mis brazos

Te vez preciosa mi Princesa


End file.
